


Having A Bit Of A Day, Here [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Darcyisms, Established Relationship, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Having A Bit Of A Day, Here" by kellifer_fic.</p><p>"Where Darcy gets a super power, kind of, sorta. Geez, she's just having a bit of a weird week, alright?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having A Bit Of A Day, Here [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Having A Bit Of A Day, Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418881) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



mp3, Length: 46:41  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/having%20a%20bit%20of%20a%20day%20here.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/having-bit-of-day-here).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo many apologies for how long this took. Please enjoy-- this is one of my favorite Clint/Darcy stories. :)


End file.
